The Lost Dragonet
By: Coyote and SHNS Prologue (Siren the Icewing Rainwing) Siren was clutching two eggs one small and gold with orange and black speckles and the other was a red one with black lines tracing down the center. Trees whipped her face as she raced through the undergrowth. She could hear the flap of wings in the distance. She raced as fast as she could trying to get to a small moonlit cave in the distance. The eggs were weighing her down but she was almost there. Clutching the eggs to her chest sho collapsed into the cave and set the eggs down in a small nest. She was exhausted and flopped down on one of the stone platforms to rest. Who she woke up she noticed small fissure lines on the eggs. It was obvious the red egg was going to hatch first but she knew the gold egg's dragonet was stronger. Slowly but surely the red egg's cracks grew wider. Then all the sudden CRACK! The top of the egg popped of and a beautiful red dragon with black lines on his chest emerged. "Now what should I name you," She said boping the dragonet on the snout,"How about Cardinal. Yes, a perfect name!" She examined Cardinal for a minute then brought him over to a nest and started watching the gold egg. Slowly she saw the other dragonet climb out of the shell carefully. When the dragonet was out Siren examined the yellow almost white scales on the dragonet then she noticed the black spots lining her back. "What should your name be? Cow? No. Hyena, that's perfect she mused. She stared down lovingly at the youngest dragonet then Cardinal. Then she noticed the gold and ruby necklace Hyena was holding and snatched it up. Then she clamped it around her neck and said, "Time for bed darlings, see you tomorrow!" Chapter 1 (6 years later) Hyena woke up by the yelling of Siren."What!"Hyena said in a hoarse voice, still tired from Siren's voice. "Waking you up to train!"Siren yelled,"If you don't wake up, this bucket of ice cold water will have your name on it!" She took out a big cauldron full of dark blue water with ice cubes. Hyena got up saying,"No, no, no. Ice cold water. It's cold, and wet!" She ran over and go into battle position. She heard Cardinal eating her coconuts. "Hey! Those are mine!,"Hyena said running over. On the way, she accidentally headbutted Siren with her sharp horns. "OUCH!"Siren roared as Hyena ran over to her stolen coconuts. "OH! Sorry, sorry,"Hyena said, looking worried at her guardian. "Err... It's okay, you can sleep longer... Battle training over..."She said running over to Cardinal with her claw in the spot Hyena hit her. "CARDINAL! No eating Hyena's coconuts," Siren said in a low growl,"now get ready for training." Hyena ate her coconuts and dug up a big, juicy, watermelon. She ate it one slice at a time. She grabbed the seeds and put them in a pile. Just then, Cardinal ran over to the seeds and started eating them. "Hey, those are-"Hyena got cut off by Siren saying,"Let him have them, he loves them. But you can keep five." Hyena looked ashamed and thought, "How could I forget." She took her share of seeds and started planting them in the old, un-rich dirt she was standing on. She sprinkled water on top and then went to sleep. She had a nice, good rest without Siren yelling, or Cardinal teasing. Chapter 2 Siren watched as Hyena slept peacefully. She considered the cold water but decided to put coconuts in front of her to wake her up instead. When Hyena woke up Siren said,"Time to start making that rope so you can climb out of here. You know it's almost time for your first trip out and haven't been assassin like lately. When you get out there I need you to kill a dragon and bring back the corpse to show you did it. Cardinal will help you if you need it but i'd rather have you kill the dragon. Rules about this: 1.It has to be the first dragon you meet. 2. Don't let anyone else see you. I really hope you listen to me and don't go running of to meet a million dumb dragons. Who will come kill you later not to mention. Also if you complete this i'll give you a pet hyena as a reward. Chapter 3 Hyena thought about a pet, it sounded amazing! But killing the first dragon she met, that's sad. What if her mom is the first one she meets. She would stay in a forest, so she could kill a Rainwing. "I'll do it!"she said to Siren as she builded her rope higher. When she was done, she climbed up. "Ah,"she whispered,"nice cold air." She got into a big forest and waited. "What if no one comes,"she thought. Just then a light yellow dragon with nice blue parts came in the tall grass. "Yes, a perfect dragon,"she whispered as she lunged at the dragon. He saw her and scratched her with all of his might. "OW!"Hyena yelled as she fell to the ground. The dragon came over to look at Hyena. "What are you doing here, why did you do that,"he said bravely. He was surprisingly handsome and looked smart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"she roared as she got up with her claws ready to fight. The strange dragon said cowardly, "Okay, listen, we don't have to fight. My name is Tropic, whats yours!" "My name is Hyena and i'm an assassin. My guardian told me to kill the first dragon I see, and then I can get a pet hyena," Hyena said as she put her claws higher in attack position. Tropic looked at her spotted back, and then at her,"Hyena, is that really you." She nodded and he started to cry a little. "Your mother is searching for you, I hatched in the place you were supposed to hatch,"he said wiping the tears out of his eyes. "My-my family,"She said, looking at Tropic,"but that's impossible, they died when I hatched. Siren saved me." Tropic said sadly,"No, she lied. They are alive, searching for you!" They talked for a while longer and then she left. It was sunset! She killed a Rainwing and went back home with the corpse. When she got back, she couldn't believe she met a dragon. Chapter 4 "Good job sweetie," Siren said holding out a small cute little hyena for Hyena,"It's name is Tucker I stole him a few weeks back for you!" Hyena held up Tucker her eyes shining. "And just so it's fair I got Cardinal a pet Cardinal!" Siren stared at the corpse it was Jumanji of the Rainwings. Good, she thought, I hated that Rainwing. "So Hyena looks like you had a good night honey," Siren said ,"and just so you know. You probably don't care anymore but your family is still alive, probably forgot your egg was ever in there nest. And since you did so good you can go out tomorrow and just talk with dragon instead of killing them. But there is one thing I need you to do. Steel me a Rainwing Dragonet. And Don't let anyone else know you stole it!"Hope she gets me a egg that's soon to hatch, thought Siren, I need my hatchery of assassins to grow! Chapter 5 "Ahem, and what's the offer for it,"Hyena said,"you know, for the Rainwing dragonet. How about another hyena friend for Tucker, or a piece of enchanted jewelry."She picked up Tucker and petted him softly. She loved him more than anything. And he was so fluffy and cute. She just wanted to have him forever. At that moment, Cardinal took Tucker out of Hyena's claws and ate him! Hyena started to cry hard. "WHY, WHY, WHY CARDINAL. I HATE YOU!"she sobbed as she took his cardinal and killed it with her own claws. She ran off and laid on her bed. "Why,"she whispered, still crying about Tucker. "I hate him. I will steal two Rainwing eggs so I can get two hyenas. And they will live with me forever. And if he tries to eat them, I will kill him with my claws. Chapter 6 "Siren said,"Remember to get me one egg and I'll give you two hyena's if Cardinal eats them I won't get him a new Cardinal!" Cardinal scowled but said,"Fine" and Hyena quickly agreed. "The to I have for you are name Cinnamon and Fluffy," Said Siren nicely," Also Fluffy is pregnant and you can name their little baby. I'll give you three leashes. And Cardinal can have a bird cage for his new Cardinal." Hyena quickly nodded violently she looked almost to exited for her three new pets. "But children don't forget about the Rainwing egg, and she is going to be your future little sister,"Siren mused. Chapter 7 Hyena climbed out of the cave and went to the Rainforest Kingdom. She saw the hatchery and went inside. She killed the guards outside. It was sun-time, so no one would see. She went inside and grabbed an egg. It was a nice light blue. She flew outside. "Piece of cake,"she thought,"oh do you know what Siren would want, two eggs." She flew all of the way to the Mud Kingdom, and stole an egg. It was creamy brown with a spruce top. She grabbed it and started flying away. A Mudwing guard spotted her. "HEY, THAT'S OURS,"she heard him yell as she flew away. She killed him and flew into the cave. "Two eggs. I thought I would get a Mudwing egg,"she said to Siren. "I wonder what she will think,"she thought. Chapter 8 Siren was so surprised by the 2 eggs and the seven murdered dragons she gave Hyena 2 pregnant hyenas 2 male hyenas and a falcon. "W-w-wow,"She stuttered,"your a true assassin aren't you have the day of tomorrow. Play in the fields eat kill dragons. Do whatever you want that my dear was incredible. Sleep in tomorrow you won't even need assassin camp." But I will send Cardinal, she thought, he needs to be taught to be like Hyena. Then Siren went to put the eggs in the nest and go to bed. When she woke up she told Cardinal and Hyena that the eggs names were going to be Swan for the Mudwing and Aprilflower for the Rainwing. Chapter 9 Hyena had fun playing with her seven pets Cinnamon, Fluffy, Sugar, Calvin, Yip, Star, and Feather. But it was time to get more eggs. She got out of the cave and flew to the Ice Kingdom, she flew around the Great Ice Cliff. She killed all of the guards by the royal hatchery and flew inside. There we dozens of eggs. She grabbed two and flew out. She forgot about the Great Ice Cliff and it shot a spear at her. Hyena dodged it and flew home. She found Tropic in the forest. "Hi Tropic,"she said. Tropic smiled at her, and then he frowned at the eggs, and said,"Why are you carrying two eggs. DID YOU STEAL THEM! You can't steal eggs."She told him everything and he said he understood. "But why steal eggs when you can be good,"he said worriedly. "Siren is the only family I know, I must do it,"Hyena said flying off. When she got back, her pets didn't greet her. "Hello, anyone here,"she yelled. Hyena went into the room where she left her pets. Cardinal was chasing them around. "WAIT, where is Yip, Star, and Feather,"she said staring at Cardinal. "I-I got hungry and-"he got cut off by Hyena saying,"YOU ATE THEM!" "Y-yep,"he said backing away. Hyena scratched him hard and ran to her bed, sobbing hard. "My, poor pets,"she thought. Chapter 10 "Cardinal no exceptions, your going to assassin camp!"Siren said just loud enough so Hyena could here. "And Hyena this was your day of but thanks for the eggs,"Siren said softly. Then she replaced all of the dead hyenas with new ones and gave her two more. The next morning Siren and Hyena stood watching Cardinal fly of to assassin camp. "And the eggs names you get to choose,"Siren said kindly to her sorta daughter,"and no matter what anyone says from now on out in the world don't listen. Especially if they are disappointed it makes you basically there dragon!"Hyena nodded and muttered something under her breath about Tropic. "You want to go to the tropic?"Siren asked. Hyena shook her said and said,"No, I went to the tropic and had a bad day." Chapter 11 Hyena named the female dragonet Snowflake and the male Snowball, but since they were in the royal hatchery, they were Princess Snowflake and Prince Snowball. Hyena let them play with all of her pets. The new pets' names were Flap (The falcon), Pie, Custard, Mamba, and Cubic. All of the dragonets played together, but for some reason, Hyena missed Cardinal. She went outside and talked with Tropic, but didn't really get any new eggs. She found a ferret and otter in the wild and kept them as pets, their names were Splash and Stripes. Every day, she became better, but then, one day, Siren saw Tropic. She lunged for him and Hyena and Tropic ran away. She brought all of her pets. They were safe, finally. Chapter 12 Hyena didn't know it Siren was right behind them the time with Cardinal and his girlfriend Peace. She slowely traced her every day making Tropic look bad and slowely it looked like Hyena was starting to dislike Tropic's attitude towards her pets. She made him look so bad once it looked like Hyena was considering coming back. Snowflake and Snowball were sent to camp with Swan and Aprilflower. Hyena sometimes cried over losing the only family she ever had but Tropic came over and helped her forget. Once it even looked like Tropic and Hyena were trying to save one of Siren's dragonets. She would get them, Siren thought. Chapter 13 Hyena heard a roar from behind her. It sounded like Siren wailing for a taco, (Which she actually does). Actually, it sounded exactly like Siren. "Come on, let's keep moving,"she said trying to be calm about it. One of her pet's had already died, Mamba, but she had to kill him, he was too aggressive.When they found a safe spot to rest, they immediately made a fire and a nice leaf bed. They laid down and got two pieces of raw meat. "Really, I kinda want some fish,"Tropic said looking around for a source of water. "Well, you can look for a pond, but I'll stay here and be cozy by the fire. Tropic left to get fish and Hyena stayed by the fire. After a while, Hyena took the big, juicy steak of of the fire, but Tropic did not come back. Hyena went searching for him, but she found him laying in a small cage. "Oh, hello Hyena. Look where I ended up instead of a pond. She saw Nightwings next to his cage. They were distracted by a big fire. They looked like they were cooking pork. "Wow, that would taste good right now,"she thought while she took a bite of her small steak. She an over to the cage and broke it open. The Nightwings heard her, they ran at her. Tropic and Hyena flew up, and shot a small flame so that they couldn't reach them. On the way back, they each grabbed one of the fat, big, and juicy pork. When they got back, the fire was almost out, so they lit it again. They headed to their big, nice warm beds. They took a big bite of their nice pork. "Ah, now, finally we can rest..."She thought as she dozed off to sleep. Chapter 14 Siren killed the Nightwings and ate all there pork. This time she enchanted Tropic to be embarrassing during dinners. Tropic sat down and ate all of Hyena's pork then eating one of her favorite pets. siren snickered under her breath. Hyena looked up then back down to her dinner. "Tropic, did you hear something?"She asked. Tropic perked his ears. "No,"He said though he looked suspicious. Later that night they went to sleep. Siren enchanted the fire to spread and suddenly there was a forest fire all around them. Then she enchanted Hyena to blame Tropic. Chapter 15 Hyena knew there was something wrong, she would never say anything like what she has said to Tropic. And Tropic would never do such things to her. When she woke up, there was a fire at her feet. "AHHH! FIRE!"she roared at the top of her lungs. Tropic was sleeping soundly, but the big fire came closer to him every second. She had to do something, so she grabbed a bucked of water and splashed it on the fire. A drop landed on Tropic and he woke up. He said sleepily,"Whats all of the racket." He saw a huge flame behind Hyena and yelled,"FIRE, FOREST FIRE!" They flew far away from the fire."Who, that was close. It's good we stuck tog-"he paused and then growled,"we don't need each other, your an idiot." Now she knew there was something definitely wrong. A long growl bellowed behind them. And then, out of nowhere, Siren lunged out, and shot a spear at Tropic. Chapter 16 Siren watched in glee as the spear pierced Tropic's heart. The last expression she saw on him was shock, then all the life drained from his body. Peace jumped out onto the battle field trying to stop Siren and Hyena from fighting. Hyena lunged at Peace her head full of pain nearly killing her. But at the last second Cardinal jumped in front of her. It was to late Hyena's claws sank into his heart killing him. Peace took his body and flew above the battle to somewhere unknown tears spilling from her eyes as Cardinal's blood spilled on her talons. "How dare you," Siren hissed lunging at Hyena. Chapter 17 Hyena dodged the attack from Siren. "If you didn't try to stop us, he would have been alive,"she roared to Peace as she shot a bursting flame at Siren. She dodged it just in time. Peace paused for a moment and flew away, tears still spilling from her eyes. Hyena fell to the ground. She walked over to Tropic and put her claws on his head. She started to cry softly. Siren was lunging at her, but seeing her be so unselfish, she stopped herself. She was silent for a moment as her scales changed color. She got a barb at the end of her tail. The unusual dragon walked over to Hyena, putting her hand on Hyena's shoulder. Hyena looked back and saw the majestic Sandwing. "Are you okay,"the Sandwing asked, looking at Tropic's dead body,"oh, how rude of me, my name is Sandstorm. Hyena didn't say anything, just cried quietly. Sandstorm took her claw and they walked off. "Tropic, I'll miss you,"she thought. Chapter 18 Sandstorm stretched her wings and wondered how she came from the middle of a forest to here. She looked back at the body and watched as the wings started to twitch and the hole closed up on it's chest. Sand nudged the other dragon and pointed. She looked back and her eyes filled with happiness. She rushed over and helped them up hugging them. Then the dragon said,"W-w-what just happened?" He looked up and beamed at the other dragon hugging her even tighter. She swooped up and left them to there happiness. EMPILOGUE Peace flew far until she came to a stop. Moonbeam flew over and looked at her dead father. "Daddy, come on, get up. Let's go home,"she cried as Cardinal laid as still as a rock. Moonbeam flew away and Peace thought about what Hyena said. At that moment, a familiar Sandwing approached her. She was Hyena, the killer of Cardinal. She was about to lunge at the Sandwing until Hyena said peacefully,"I'm sorry I killed your husband. We will have a feast at the Sandwing Palace to give an apology."Peace agreed and flew home. "Honey, we're going to a party tonight. Try to look your best,"she echoed through the small home. That night, Peace and Moonbeam were washed, and looked amazing. They even brought some mountain goat. The feast was wonderful and Moonbeam played with all of the young Sandwings. Peace forgave them and went home. "Well, it wasn't the worst night ever," She thought. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)